MY DREAM
by Niellee Cho
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang seringkali berada didalam mimpinya. Namun bukan seorang wanita seperti yang dia terka selama ini, melainkan seorang pria yang memang memiliki kecantikan melebihi seorang wanita. "Lee Sungmin, kau membuatku gila!" Kyumin/Yaoi/Ratem/DLDR/RnR!/ Chap 1 is Up!


Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE, but this story is MINE!

Don't Bash! Don't Flame! Don't Plagiat!

enJOY!

.

.

~MY DREAM~

"Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo, Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo.. Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal, Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi.. ttaemune.."

**Prok.. Prok.. Prok..**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh sudut kelas 3A Kyunghee Senior High School setelah seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun atau biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun ini menyanyi. Bahkan decak pujian terdengar dari suara Park Jihyun seosangnim.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang pandai dalam bidang akademik dan juga pandai dalam bidang bermusik, sikapnya yang dingin tidak mengurangi rasa kagum para siswa Kyunghee Senior High School ini. Banyak para siswi yang bahkan dengan beraninya mengungkapkan rasa cintanya tanpa rasa malu kepada Kyuhyun namun nihil Kyuhyun selalu menolak mentah – mentah mereka semua.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju tempat duduknya, para siswi pun memandang langkah Kyuhyun dengan decak kagum yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat berlebihan. Disana seseorang telah menunggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali ketempat duduknya dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun yang memandang dirinya tersebut.

"Suaramu memang menakjubkan.." Kyuhyun telah duduk dibangkunya ketika seseorang disamping mengungkapkan sebuah pujian bagi dirinya.

"Yaa.. kau sudah tahu itu Lee donghae.." Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari sahabat kecilnya ini. Ya Kyuhyun memang memiliki sifat dingin tapi ketahuilah sejujurnya Kyuhyun memiliki sifat hangat dibalik sikap angkuhnya dan sifat dinginya itu.

"Eumm.. Kau ingin ikut denganku hari ini?" Tanya Donghae ragu, dia takut Kyuhyun akan menolak ajakanya ini. "Aku kekurangan anggota kelompok danceku.. Kau tahu bukan jika Henry akan kembali ke china minggu ini? aku harap kau tidak menolakku kali ini.." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih baik dibidang bernyanyi dibandingkan menari. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menari sama sekali, bahkan kemampuan menari Kyuhyun hampir disejajarkan dengan dirinya.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia membuka bukunya lalu mulai memperhatikan penjelasan – penjelasan dari park seosangnim.

"Tidak.. Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun.."

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat "Aku tidak tahu Donghae-ah.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih tidak terima dengan keputusan dari Kyuhyun. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apakah kau akan terus berbicara Donghae-ssi? Tanpa kau mengikuti pelajaranku eoh?"

Donghae menelan ludahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Park seosangnim, disana terlihat jelas sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. "T-tidak Park Seosangnim.. Aku akan mengikuti pelajaranmu.." Jawab Donghae. Ada ketakutan dinada bicara Donghae itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dan hanya terkekeh tanpa membuka suara sama sekali.

"Bagus.. Baiklah yang lainya fokus ke pelajaran kembali.."

Siswa pun akhirnya kembali fokus mengikuti pelajaran, termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun namun siapa sangka jika Donghae masih benar – benar sebal dengan Park seosangnim. "Dasar guru killer.." Cibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengar cibiran dari Donghae pun lagi – lagi hanya terkekeh tanpa Donghae ketahui.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, bel pun sudah berbunyi pertanda bahwa saat ini sekolah sudah mengizinkan para siswanya untuk pulang. Para siswa pun berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas. Tidak sepenuhnya mereka kembali kerumah masing – masing banyak dari mereka yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah. Dan di kelas 3A sekarang hanya berpenghuni dua insan manusia yang masih berdebat sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun.. Kau tau kita kekurangan anggota.. satu bulan lagi akan diadakan event dance tingkat nasional.. Kau tahu kan jika Kyunghee selalu mengirimkan selalu mengirimkan siswanya untuk berpartisipasi dalam event tersebut setiap tahunya?" Donghae masih bersikeras untuk mengajak Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah kau tidak mengerti!" Bentak Kyuhyun. pada akhirnya yang membuat Donghae terdiam. "Kau tahu bukan aku memiliki sebuah penyakit dan aku tidak boleh kelelahan karenanya.." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yah Donghae tahu sangat tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah penyakit yang bernama pneumothorax yaitu penyakit paru – paru dan jika dia mengalami kelelahan dadanya akan terasa sakit. Penyakitnya memang sedikit parah namun Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki obatnya lagipula sudah dua tahun penyakitnya sudah tidak kambuh karena pengobatan yang Kyuhyun jalani.

"Ayolah Kyu.. memang aku tidak tahu jika penyakitmu sudah lama tidak kambuh lagipula kau hanya sebagai pengganti.. tidak selamanya kau akan ikut berpartisipasi.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah hanya untuk event ini tidak ada yang lain.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Donghae terkembang mendengar keputusan dari Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan riang. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau adalah yang terbaik.."

Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan dari sahabatnya itu. "Apapun untuk sahabatku.."

Donghae pun melepaskan pelukanya masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya itu. Menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke ruang dance. Disana sudah menunggu Eunhyuk, Yunho, Taemin.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai diruang dance yang berada dilantai dua. Beruntung kelas Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga berada dilantai dua jadi dia tidak repot – repot menaiki tangga ataupun menuruni tangga.

"Welcome to our room Kyuhyun-ah.." Ketika Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatapi ruang dance sebuah suara mengiterupsi langkah mereka.

"ckk, itu terlalu berlebihan Yunho-ah.." Kyuhyun berdecak ketika dilihatnya Yunho tengah terkekeh geli dengan ucapanya tadi.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bergurau saja.." Ucap Yunho.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkah lebih dalam keruang dance ini. Terlihat besar dan luas dengan kaca – kaca yang menempel pada dinding sekolah ini memang tidak tanggung – tanggung dengan fasilitas yang ditawarkan. Kyuhyun memang pernah kesini bahkan sering jika ada jadwal untuk pelajaran dance jadi Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan ini.

"Donghae-ah Kyuhyun-ah lebih baik kalian berganti baju terlebih dahulu.. kalian tidak mau kan jika latihan menggunakan seragam seperti itu?" Ujar sekaligus tanya Eunhyuk pada kedua orang yang memang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Eumm.." Donghae lalu mengajak Kyuhyun menuju kesebuah ruangan yang masih diruangan dance tepatnya disebelah pojok kanan ruang dance tersebut.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mereka berganti baju olahraga pendek berwarna biru muda.

"Bagus.. Aku sudah memiliki beberapa gerakan.. kalian lihat dan jika kalian tidak menyukai gerakan tersebut kalian tinggal bilang padaku.." Ujar Eunhyuk lalu mempraktekkan gerakan yang telah dibuatnya selama satu minggu ini.

**Prok prok prok**

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan melihat kelincahan Eunhyuk dan juga gaya yang dipraktekkan itu dan sedikit rumit memang gerakanya.

"Yaahh.. kau memang hebat Hyukkie.." Puji Donghae.

"Eumm.. yaah kuakui kau lumayan juga.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yaakk Kyuhyun-ah terima kasih.." Eunhyuk pun memperlihatkan gummy smilenya itu, jarang sekali Kyuhyun memujinya, yang ada dia hanya mengejek dan mengejek.

"Yasudah.. sekarang giliran siapa?" Tanya Yunho memotong ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku.. aku.." Taemin namja termuda disini pun akhirnya menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya. Walaupun Taemin adalah namja termuda meskipun ada henry juga yang sama – sama ditingkat dua saat ini, namun kualitas Taemin dan Henry tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Setelah Taemin selesai menunjukkan bakat menarinya itu, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun dan setelahnya mereka membuat koreografi untuk mereka berlima. Kyuhyun memang sedikit kaku karena mungkin dia jarang sekali berlatih menari grup karena mereka biasanya hanya menampilkan skill individual saja. Tetapi lama kelamaan Kyuhyun pun asyik mengikuti gerakan – gerakan yang telah diajarkan teman – temanya itu.

Tanpa terasa senja mulai tiba, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Mereka pun bergegas untuk berganti baju dan bersiap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun sudah sampai dirumahnya, bergegas menuju kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dia sudah sangat berkeringat dan ingin rasanya agar cepat – cepat mandi lalu bergi kealam mimpinya yang indah.

Selesai mandi lantas Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya itu. Memakai kaos santai dan celana selutut Kyuyun pun mengarahkan kakinya menuju tempat belajarnya untuk melihat apakah ada tugas yang belum dia kerjakan untuk besok.

'Tidak ada'

Semua tugas telah diselesaikan, itu artinya Kyuhyun bisa tidur lebih cepat hari ini dia benar – benar lelah hari ini walaupun kegiatan tadi cukup menyenangkan namun tetap saja tubuhnya perlu istirahat. Kyuhyun mengembalikkan handuk ketempat asalnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Matanya sudah menutup dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun jatuh kedalam alam mimpinya.

**_Braaakk_**

Kyuhyun tampak terburu – buru hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrakan dirinya dengan seseorang. Mata mereka bertatapan, hazel coklat milik Kyuhyun pun menatap sebuah manik foxy yang sangat indah sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Apakah kau akan menatapku terus?" Sungutnya.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunanya, lalu melihat seseorang yang telah ditabraknya sedang memunguti buku – bukunya yang telah terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku noona.. " Kyuhyun lalu ikut membantu mengambil buku – buku yang telah terjatuh itu.

"A-aku bukan.."Ucapan seseorang itu pun dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"Oh, kau lebih muda dariku? Maaf aku pikir.." Ucapan Kyuhyun pun juga dipotong oleh seseorang tersebut yang meninggalkanya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Yesung terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yaakkk.. Kyuhyun-ah! Kau akan bangun atau aku akan menyirammu dengan air!" Teriak Yesung yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun pun terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Yaakk apa – apaan kau ini? Kau sudah terbangun lalu kau melamun.." Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun mendengus mendengar ucapan dari Hyungnya itu. "Dasar aneh.." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan dirinya menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa mendengar teriakan – teriakan frustasi dari Hyungnya itu.

"Yaakk dasar setaan!" Yesung pun mendengus lalu meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun menuju kelantai dasar untuk menikmati sarapanya yang telah disiapkan oleh para maid.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah rapi sekarang, dengan menggunakan seragamnya dia pun melangkah menuju lantai dasar untuk pergi sarapan bersama Hyungnya itu. Dia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hyungnya setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya pergi dari alam ini. Beruntungnya orang tua Kyuhyun dan Yesung memiliki kekayaan yang lumayan. Hyungnya sekarang menjabat sebagai Presdir diperusahaan Cho's Crop menggantikan ayahnya itu.

"Hari ini Hyung akan pergi ke pulau jeju, akan ada meeting dengan client disana.. kau tidak papa kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung, oh apakah dia tidak sadar sejak dia kecil dia memang sering ditinggal oleh orang tuanya jadi dia tidak masalah sendirian dirumah. Lagipula ada maid disini jadi kenapa Kyuhyun harus keberatan?

"Kau mengejekku Hyung.."

Yesung terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun, ya Yesung juga sudah tau jika adiknya ini sudah besar sekarang dan tahun depan Kyuhyun akan menginjak bangku kuliah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi setelahnya, mereka sama – sama fokus dengan makananya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tergesa – gesa mendengar bel bunyi, tanpa sadar kyuhyun menabrak seseorang.

"ah maaf.. aku tidak berhati – hati.." Ucapnya lalu memungut buku – buku yang terjatuh.

"ahh.. seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.." Kyuhyun pun lalu membantu untuk mengambil buku – buku yang berserakan.

Setelah berhasil memungut buku – buku tersebut mereka sama – sama berdiri. Tanpa sadar mata mereka saling bertatapan.

'Seperti dejavu'

"Ah maaf aku harus pergi sekarang.." Ucapnya lalu buru – buru pergi dari tempat Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung namja tersebut dalam diam

'seperti dalam mimpi tapi dia namja sedangkan didalam mimpiku seorang yeoja' batin Kyuhyun

"ehem.."

Sebuah deheman membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari pikiranya lalu melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanya. "oh hai park seosangnim.." Sapa Kyuhyun kikuk.

"hai juga.. kau tahu bukan ini sudah bel masuk.. kenapa kau masih diluar dan melamun kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan kedalam kelas.. permisi.." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan park seosangnim, berjalan cepat berharap dikelas belum ada Kim seosangnim. Jika tidak dia akan dihukum !

Kyuhyun terengah – engah setelah dirinya sudah berada dipintu kelas dan dilihatnya tidak ada park seosangnim. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega dan berjalan santai menuju ke tempat kursinya.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.. tumben sekali kau terlambat.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola jengah mendengar ucapan dari Donghae. Sadar atau tidak yang membuat dirinya seperti ini adalah Donghae! Jika dia tidak memaksanya kemarin mungkin dia tidak akan terlambat. Tapi memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Donghae gadis yang berada dimimpinya dan juga namja yang tadi dia temui merupakan faktor dia terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi itu artinya siswa – siswi sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Termasuk Kyuhyun hari ini tidak ada latihan karena memang ada kegiatan dari beberapa individu. Jadi dia bisa bebas sekarang.

"Kyuhyun.." Ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae "ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar sekolah ini ada siswi baru.. dia pindahan dari London.. dan dia sangat cantik sekali .." mendengar perkataan Donghae Kyuhyun pun menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya namja yang tadi juga adalah siswa baru. Dan yah namja tadi juga sangat cantik mungkin yang di maksud oleh Donghae adalah dia.

"Sepertinya dia seorang namja.."

Donghae menatap Shock Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Eumm.. aku bertemu seseorang pagi tadi dan dia terlihat sangat asing.. dia juga sangat cantik seperti seorang perempuan.. aku juga tidak percaya jika dia seorang namja tapi ketika kulihat lagi dia seorang namja dan dia memakai celana tidak memakai rok.." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Waah kau sangat beruntung.. aku ingin melihatnya juga.. dia satu kelas dengan Eunhyuk sekarang.."

Kyuhyun hendak pergi dari hadapan Donghae namun dicegah oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun pun memutar kepalanya menghadap Donghae. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu.."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar ucapan dari Donghae.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun sudah kembali kerumahnya, setelah Donghae mengajaknya berkeliling ke lotte mart untuk membeli sebuah kado untuk Eunhyuk. Ternyata benar dugaanya jika Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk. Dia pun tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawoo Kyuhyun-ah.. kau sudah mengantarkanku.. " Donghae memeluk erat sahabatnya itu, walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun sosok yang menjengkelkan namun dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati yah walaupun hanya sedikit dan mungkin hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang bisa merasakan hatinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Aku terpaksa melakukanya.. karena aku sedang tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun hanya menahan nafas untuk menahan amarahnya itu, padahal Donghae sudah memujinya. Ya walaupun hanya dalam hati, tetapi tetap saja intinya Donghae sudah memuji Kyuhyun namun yang dibalasnya? Hanya kata – kata yang mungkin jika mereka tidak mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun mereka akan marah dengan ucapanya tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja Cho.."

"Ya semua harus sesuai tengan kemauanku.."

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya memang semua kemauan Kyuhyun harus bisa dicapai, Jika salah satu kemauanya tidak tercapai dia akan berusaha mati – matian untuk membuat kemauanya tersebut tercapai. Egois memang, tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun sosok yang tidak ingin terkalahkan.

"Ya sudah... Ngomong – ngomong Hyungmu ada dirumah?"

"Dia pergi.."

"Jadi kau sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?"

Donghae membuang nafas berat lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "Sudahlah aku akan pulang.." Donghae pun melangkahkan dirinya ke mobil, sementara Kyuhyun pun ikut melangkahkan dirinya ke dalam rumah. Hingga dipintu dia pun berbalik lalu melambaikan tanganya ketika suara dari klakson mobil donghae berbunyi.

Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas ranjang king sizenya, namun matanya susah sekali untuk menutup. Pikiranya beralih oleh dua orang yang hampir sama namun berbeda itu.

"Apa hubunganya yeoja dan namja itu?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Namun nihil dia tidak menemui jawaban itu, dia pun mengacak surai cokelatnya frustasi. Dia tidak bisa sepeti ini terus, terjebak dalam pemikiran yang bahkan dia tidak akan menemui jawabanya itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Namun detik berikutnya matanya sudah mulai tertutup, dirinya sudah lelah dengan pemikiran – pemikiran itu dan berharap besok dia akan menemukan jawabanya.

.

.

.

.

Mentari datang membawa sebuah sinar harapan baru pagi ini. Tak terkecuali untuk Cho Kyuhyun namja yang masih berada dalam bedcovernya merasa terganggu dengan sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan itu. dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus membuka matanya menyeretnya dari alam mimpi yang cukup indah untuk dirinya.

'Berharap ada sebuah jawaban hari ini..' Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk memulai kembali aktivitasnya hari ini. Berharap hari ini menemukan jawaban atas jawaban – jawaban yang telah dia pikirkan sejak malam.

Hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit dirinya membersihkan diri, dan sekarang dirinya sedang berkaca sedikit merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

'Kau memang indah Cho Kyuhyun' Batinya bernarsis. Yah memang dapat diakui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun memang tampan dan berkharisma tidak sedikit wanita yang jatuh melihat dirinya bahkan sampai berani menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun tidak sedikit yang Kyuhyun tolak. Menurutnya gadis yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk seorang pria gadis tersebut pantas disebut dengan sampah

Setelah dilihatnya sempurna, kini Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju ke sebuah mobil Audi88 yang berada didalam garansinya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga kecepatan penuh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk dirinya sampai di gedung sekolahnya. Diparkirkanya mobil dideretan mobil mewah lainya. Melangkah dengan angkuh meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

"Sungmin hyung tunggu aku.."

Didengarnya suara yang sudah dikenalnya, ya itu suara Eunhyuk. Tapi tunggu, Sungmin hyung? Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badanya dan dilihatnya seorang namja manis yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundaknya. Kyuhyun melamun? Mungkin saja.

"Hey Kyu.." Sapa Eunhyuk.

"Oh hey hyuk.."

Donghae memalingkan pandanganya kepada sosok yang lebih kecil dari dirinya yang hanya diam memandangi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh Hyung kita jadi bukan untuk belajar bersama sepulang sekolah.."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan perkataan Eunhyuk. "Jangan memanggilku Hyung!"

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku.." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan raut muka dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan Hyuk.." Sungmin kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

Kyuhyun yang memerhatikan percakapan dua orang dihadapanya hanya menyergit bingung.

Eunhyuk yang mengetahui kebingungan Kyuhyun langsung menepuk pundak Kyu. "Oh iya Kyu ini Lee Sungmin dan Sungmin ini Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah murid baru disini.." Ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Oh annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida.." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatap wajah yang berada dihadapanya.

'Benar – benar mirip..' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hey hey kalian berdua bisakah berhenti saling bertatapan? Kalian seperti oh lupakan saja.."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk lalu mereka berdua pun melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mencoba mencari objek tatapan lain asalkan itu bukan Eunhyuk.

"Aisshh kalian ini.. Ya sudah.. Min kajja kita kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi dan guru shin datang kau tidak mau dihukum olehnya bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah dari Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia hanya memandangi Kepergian dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ditempat sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghilang dari hadapanya dan juga sebuah bel menyentaknya dirinya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus bergegas pergi kekelasnya meskipun masih dengan raut bingung pastinya. Setelah sesampainya di kelas kyuhyun menatap jendela yang menghubungkan langsung dengan lapangan tengah sekolahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Kyuhyun ketika sebuah ide keluar dari otak jeniusnya.

'Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan dirimu Lee Sungmin.. maka bersiap – siaplah ..'

**TBC**

Saya bawa FF baru lagi (^ _^)/

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena update FF yang sangaaatt laamaaa kekekeke

Maaf kalau banyak typo yang berserakan karena FF ini tidak diedit sama sekali XD

apakah FF ini layak dilanjutkan? Review pleaseeee ^^


End file.
